narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi
Natsumi (夏美, Natsumi) was an Iwagakure Kunoichi and one of the previous jinchuriki of the four tailed beast Son Goku. she died of old age. BackgroundCategory:DRAFT When not being able to control her tempers, Natsumi was feared by most of her fellow villagers. when she was 8 years old, Iwagakure was looking for someone to be the next a four tails Jinchuriki. Eventually, they found Natsumi and sealed the four tails within her. her best friend Mira asked her why didn't she came to play like she promised. Natsumi knew that Mira was very afraid of jinchurikis but she kept on trying to convince Natsumi to tell her. Natsumi ended up telling her the truth with sadness. Mira immediately started screaming and yelling at Natsumi. She even called her best friend a monster. Natsumi knew that she will be rejected by her friend but she tried to be happy with the fact that she is a jinchuriki. Later on she went to play with friends but she didn't knew that Mira warned them that Natsumi is the four tails jinchuriki. Natsumi waited a very long time for the day that she will be able to join their group but they refused to play with her and told her to get lost. Natsumi then started to shed tears and without knowing, she entered her initial jinchuriki form. her friends were very afraid of her and ran away leaving Mira behind. Mira was paralyzed by fear and then without controlling her self, Natsumi cut off Mira's right arm. Natsumi then calmed down and she feared herself. she really thought she was a monster and that Mira was right. she later falled to the ground and cried. when she grew up to be a young women, she gained some respect from part of the village and re-gained her respect from Mira. Mira apologized before Natsumi that she wasent able to accept her the way she is. Natsumi has forgiven her and the two became friends again. when Natsumi was really old, she said that she was happy to live as a jinchuriki. Personality Because being rejected by her fellow villagers and former friends, Natsumi has a rather dark and sad personality. she usually spend most of her time alone training. she also has an hot head personality because of her being bullied alot for having no friends. She tries to stay happy most of the time and appreciate the fact that she is a jinchuriki istead of despising it. When being alone, Natsumi tries to control the beast she contains and even become friends with it. When being a young women, she had a few friends and she became less dark and lonely and more happy and social. After she could control Son Goku, she started to like the fact that she is a jinchuriki. Appearance Natsumi has khaki shoulder length hair with dark eyes and a dark grey headband. she wears a dark blue feet lenght kimono with a dark purple belt and black short leggings with black ordinary sandals. Abilities Natsumi dosen't use Taijutsu and Genjutsu at all. she usually uses Lava Release and her jinchuriki forms. she rarely uses her Sword in combat. Stats Trivia * Natsumi's name means "Summer beauty" * Natsumi's favorite food is Takoyaki while her least favorites are boiled eggs. * Natsumi's hobbies are training * Natsumi's dream is to be accepted by everyone. * Natsumi wishes to fight Ishikawa. * Natsumi's favorite word is freedom (平和'', Heiwa'') Quotes (To Mira)" Fine..I will tell you the truth but please..please don't hate me...ok so..I....I am a jinchuriki...." (to her friends) "So what if i'm a jinchuriki? why does that mean that I cant play with you?" (To Mira) "Glad were friends again!" (Last words) "it's actually not that big of a deal to live as a jinchuriki...." Category:FINAL